


The Absolute Epitome

by verdecaprisun



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Grinding, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Nothing Bad Happens AU, everything is ok-ish, mushy stuff, this was way too sentimental than what i intended oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdecaprisun/pseuds/verdecaprisun
Summary: This is a way too sentimental sex scene between Dave and Klaus because my boys need some sweet sweet love. And so they have each other.





	The Absolute Epitome

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my extremely shitty, unbeta'd writing while I sit here blasting "I think were alone now". Hopefully you like sexy stuff because that's what this is folks!

It was weird. It was weird being sober. It was weird having Dave back in his corporeal form. It was weird having family game night with the rest of his siblings. Life was weird for Klaus, but he supposed that it was always that way, so why would it change now?

“Listen, I’m not saying that I’m gonna kick all of your sorry asses… but I totally am,” Diego exclaims, excitement filling the man’s voice. It wasn’t all too often that Diego so openly displayed his emotions, Klaus observed. It was nice. Unfortunately for Diego, his previous statement was so indubitably false that out of the goodness filling Klaus’ heart, he had to step in.

“My dear brother, and you know I love you, but I honestly, truthfully, wholeheartedly, genuinel-”

“Klaus can you either get to your point, or can we begin this stupid game?” Five questioned, his patience wearing thin, but Klaus could see the inconspicuous smile that graced his enigmatic brothers features. With the latter taken into consideration, Klaus continued his verbal assault on Diego, knowing that Five really didn’t mind.

“Anyways, what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” he shot a mock glare at aforementioned brother, who rolled his eyes in response, (the smile on his face grew even larger, Klaus noticed, but he wouldn’t say anything in lieu of embarrassing Five) “was how my love, mi amor, Diego- you are so wrong. If anybody is going to win this game, it’s most certainly going to be moi.” Dave huffed out a silent laugh at Klaus’ pseudo tirade against his adoptive sibling. Klaus shot is boyfriend- boyfriend, didn’t that just sound so oddly amazingly fantastic? It certainly did to Klaus- a cheeky smile and a swift peck on his cheek, to which Dave’s face lit up an amazing shade of crimson. 

Luther, who had been silently eyeing Allison during this entire interaction, let out an awkward cough at Klaus’ blatant display of PDA. The muscled man opened his mouth as if he was going to object to the flagrant affection, but before he could voice his complaints, Five promptly cut him off.

“Now that Klaus has gotten that out of his system … I think we should probably begin if any of us wants to go to bed at a reasonable time tonight.” 

The rest of the group nods in approval, and surprising Vanya starts the game with a timid, “Never have I ever tried weed.”

Klaus slams the floor with his fist and voices the unfairness of that statement- but no real malace can be found in his voice. So he drinks- a non-alcoholic beer of course, the rest of the group are drinking normal alcoholic beverages of their choice. Dave is quietly nursing a strange IPA when he surreptitiously takes a sip. So does Five, and not so surprisingly Ben (him and Ben had spent some quality nights together raiding Klaus’ stash of weed and other unidentifiable drugs). 

“Davveee, you’ve tried weed and never told me? Unfair, imagine all of the things we could’ve done together with that!” Klaus whines, seductively tracing his fingers on Dave’s chest, in between the buttons of his shirt. Luther lets out another uncomfortable cough.

“Alright, alright! Umm… never have I ever kissed a girl!” Klaus says jovially. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Vanya take a quick sip of her bottle of vodka, but he doesn’t say anything- of course he knew, he’s not blind. 

The game continues on like this for another hour or so. Klaus drinking the most (but is he really? His drink is nonalcoholic after all ….) as he has definitely done the most stuff, and as the questions become more and more extreme, a constant, severe blush graces Dave’s face. Klaus finds it absolutely intoxicating. Figuring that Luther was finally drunk enough for Klaus to engage in some sweet sweet PDA, Klaus traced his finger along the line of Dave’s cheekbone, following said blush. Luther was, in fact, passed out on Allison’s lap- so no coughs of detest were heard. 

Noticing the general state of intoxication in the room- Luther passed out, Allison and Vanya whispering and giggling like little girls again, Five engaging in a very serious conversation with a very unresponding Dolores, and Diego curled in a little ball on the couch right next to Ben, who was simply spaced out beyond belief (Klaus thought that he must’ve found the ole’ stash of weed from their teenage years)- Klaus made the executive decision to grab his lover’s hand and lead them out of the room, stealthily of course. Yes, his siblings were all drunk, but Klaus wasn’t really in the mood for the teasing he was bound to receive.

What Klaus was actually in the mood for, well, Dave figured that out when Klaus’ hand snuck into his back pocket and his thumb caressed the strip of skin between his pants and where his shirt rode up. Dave sucked in a deep breath, and a small smile spread on Klaus’ face, happy that he could evoke such a reaction from his boyfriend. Klaus guided Dave into his assigned room where he kicked the door close ever so quietly. Klaus whipped around- grinning ear to ear- to be blessed with the sight of Dave reclining on his own bed, that damned blush still covering his face. Klaus felt the beginnings of arousal stir in his gut. This was going to be a very, very good night. 

Klaus walked up to Dave, in a faux attempt at sexiness to make his boyfriend laugh, however the reaction Klaus got was much more interesting. Dave exhaled deeply before looking Klaus straight in his eyes and unbuttoning his shirt. Now with Dave’s whole, beautiful chest exposed, Klaus found himself dropping the goofy facade and entering an even more seductive mood. Klaus placed himself on Dave’s lap- bracketing his boyfriend with his thighs- and began tracing all around Dave’s sculpted chest. Letting out a sharp moan when Dave moved both of his hands to grab Klaus’ ass, Klaus hurriedly pushed Dave’s shirt off of his shoulders and onto the duvet behind him. 

“God, you’re so … so … hnng,” Dave not-so-eloquently groaned out. Klaus got the sentiment.

“You look simply ravishing my love,” he whispered in Dave’s ear, which got him a shudder and a more incesiant poke on his thigh in response. Klaus smirked, and then sharply ground down on his boyfriend’s apparent arousal, eliciting another (louder!) moan. In retaliation, Dave began sucking at Klaus’ neck, mouthing over love bites from a few nights ago. This caused Klaus to crane his head back so his neck was bared. Dave sucked and licked with more gusto, Klaus letting out more obscene moans by the second. 

The moment Klaus’ spindly fingers intertwined themselves into Dave’s curls … Dave pulled away. 

“Aw, come on! Babe! It was just getting good,” Klaus complained, with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Dave simply chuckled in response and lowered the two of them fully onto the bed. Klaus laying on his lap like a human blanket. Klaus hummed in response to this movement, let out a murmur of “I can get on board with this” and began softly grinding onto Dave’s muscled thigh. Dave sucked in a sharp breath and spread his legs so that his boyfriend could gain even more leverage. 

There was nothing Dave loved more that watching Klaus. And, oh, wasn’t Klaus a beauty right now. Love bites littering his neck with varying opacity, a blush high on his cheekbones, eyebrows drawn taught, his lip caught in between his pearly teeth … Klaus was the epitome of beauty in Dave’s mind. 

Becoming seemingly frustrated with the lack of skin-on-skin contact, Klaus pulled away and stripped off his too thin tank top. Dave’s hands immediately flew to his chest and tweaked a pert nipple, to which Klaus let out an obscenely loud moan. His back arched into Dave, and in result his erection ground down even more on Dave’s thigh. It was a cruel cycle but Klaus was absolutely loving it. 

Dave’s hands crept down Klaus’ back to rest on his perky ass, where he pushed and pulled the taught leather fabric of Klaus’ signature pants. Once the teasing got too much, Klaus pulled away and began shimmying out of his overly tight pants.

“Some things you just gotta do yourself I guess …, “ he mumbled. 

“Oh? So you wouldn’t mind doing this yourself?” Dave inquired, tossing the tube of lube at his boyfriends general vicinity. Klaus squaked in response and snatched up the lube, coating three of his fingers with the sticky substance. 

“Of course I wouldn’t mind, babe, I know you can’t resist this,” he did an up and down gesture towards his gloriously naked body “for too long anyways.”

And oh boy was Klaus right. 

The second Klaus plunged a second finger into himself, and let out an almost embarrassingly high pitched moan at the brush of his prostate, Dave pounced. He quickly pulled out Klaus’ fingers and replaced them with his own. Klaus’ moans rose even higher in pitch and in frequency. He was about to come. Dave could always tell. 

“F-fuck! Dave! C’mon!” Klaus babbled, not completely aware of what he was saying. 

Dave slipped in a third finger and started whispering sweet nothings and dirty words of encouragement into his love’s ear. 

“You’re doing great sweetheart.”

“Look at you. God just look at you.”

“I cannot wait to slip into that beautiful ass of yours.”

“You’re gorgeous babe, absolutely stunning. All splayed out for me”

What eventually ended up getting Klaus was the soft whisper of “I love you” into his shoulder. His eyes shot open and his back arched at an impressive angle while he came. Klaus’ legs were twitching, his moans broken and borderline screaming, all while spurts of hot cum decorated his taut stomach. 

Again, Klaus was the epitome of beauty. 

Once he came down from his high, Klaus completely melted into the mattress. Taking a few deep breaths he spared a look at his lover and shot him the most dazzling smile. 

“I love you too, darling.”


End file.
